


Oh, God!

by Purple_Tuesday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bear (gay slang), Bear - Freeform, First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay bear - Freeform, God - Freeform, God x human, Kinks, Lemon, M/M, Magic, POV First Person, Size Difference, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Tuesday/pseuds/Purple_Tuesday
Summary: Ever since Gabrielus was little, he would run into the woods near his grandparents home and play. One day he went too far and got lost until he ran into a god named Tantum who lives there. Years have passed and Gabrielus gets an invitation to meet Tantum. Is there something he needs to tell him?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there! Thank you so much for clicking on my first story! I had come up with this idea back in 2014, so I thought I would bring this cliché as heck story back to life!
> 
> Here's a warning, though! It contains man on man action! If this is your thing, go ahead and carry on reading the next part! If not, then you're free to either give it a go or head back!
> 
> I don't want to keep you here reading this note, I thought I would state this is my first time creating a full complete story, even if it's just a very long one-shot, I thought it would be fun to make something!
> 
> Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Purple Tuesdays

When you're little, the moment you begin to keep memories and process creative thoughts, you begin to think of your first imaginary protective friend. You go to extremes with them which could be harmless or harmful to your physical body or mental health. I did one thing when I was little that I can still remember clearly which has brought me to who I am today.

When I was little I was the mischievous type. I would always sneak out of the house and play by myself. When visiting my grandparent, every time we would have time off school, whether it was two weeks or the whole of summer, no matter the weather I would be in the woods running around with my imaginary friend.

One day, I ran too far into the woods and I ended up getting lost. I wandered around with my imaginary friend for a long time, and at that moment, I realised the harsh reality, my friend wouldn't help me get out of the woods. Being around seven at the time, I had no clue how I was supposed to get out on my own, despite how many times I had been in the forest I have never wondered too far into it. I wanted a bigger adventure, I was so confident! Townspeople and children even told rumours about a bear that lived in the forest was a dangerous being and to never approach him. Though, I knew he was not real and was only a folk-tale to keep children like me out of there.

That was when I saw him. The townsfolk had obviously passed down the folklore down to their children, and then they would bring it down to theirs. The fact must have gotten lost somewhere, as the bear wasn't actually a bear. He was large and tall like one, but he wasn't an animal. He was just a human-esque figure. In fact, I would say he was human. However, I would class him as a bear if he were a member of the gay community.

He was huge, in height and weight, a mix of both fat and muscle, lots of curly hair around his chest and belly and his arms and legs were covered, too. He had horns protruding from what seemed like his actual skull. He wore a strap of leather around his waist and a cloth going over his crotch and buttocks. Not the best clothing attire to be wearing in front of a kid, though at the time I thought nothing of it. All I remember was chasing him around the whole day.

However; A few hours of playing with him and he helps me out of the forest and he disappears. I would class it as playing as a kid, but looking back I could tell he wasn't into it. He would be grouchy and would let me do whatever I wanted, I would pull a tantrum otherwise and I could guess he wanted nothing to do with me at all. Whatever would be less work for him to do and if I was quiet, he'd be fine.

I used to look up to him after that day. I returned back to the woods the next day. I later found out that he kept a close eye on me without my knowledge to make sure I wouldn't get lost again. If a kid got lost in the woods and was never to be found again, he would probably get the blame for the abduction of a minor, and I know how much he likes his peace and quiet. Days and days went by and I slowly saw more of him, and we suddenly got along. He kept me company through the day I got in there, to the evening I left. We would run, climb trees, play in the river, even spot and watch the occasional deer if we were quiet enough. Of course, I got quieter the more I grew up.

Once a year went by, I was eight years old. I always used to try and jump on his back and hug him from behind. He hated that I would try and do such a childish thing and he always scolded me for it. I was a stubborn kid and never learned my lesson. Suddenly, the more I grew older, I realised how funny it would be to just piss him off, and so I would do exactly what got me scolded in the first place. I would jump and cling onto his back full of hair. I remember clinging so hard I pulled some hairs out while I slipped off. He was not happy about that.

Once I reached the age of ten, I started puberty. My mum always wanted to help make me look attractive to the girls so I always asked for help from Tantum.

At that time, I knew I could send letters to Tantum by sending them to my grandparents and have them put the letter in a hollow tree for Tantum to collect and replace. My grandparents would check constantly to see if a letter was in its place, they were just happy I had a friend. Of course, I never told them my friend was a god, I just told them it was a friend on the other side of the forest who knew it very well. They obviously lectured me about not wondering too far in there, even if they were my friend, to not easily trust anyone.

By the age of 15, I was more than half-way through puberty, I grew in height, my face began to form a slim shape and I grew my hair a little bit so I put wax in it. However, my attitude was foul. I remember always have a disgruntled look. Tantum hated it as I was always so happy and carefree that I kept the balance of him always being dissatisfied with everything, because of that, there was no balance whatsoever and it would frustrate him even more. I would never give him a proper response and I would always be quiet and unresponsive. Though if I were provoked by him I would always pick a fight. I have to admit it, I wish I could apologise about how I was back then, and maybe go back in time and change it - though, just like all kids deal with, I was bullied at that time and had self-confidence issues. All I ever really wanted to do was break-down and cry, but I could never do that. I had to stand my ground near Tantum to show the man he raised me and taught me to be. I felt like I had no right to cry or become stressed out at all. He raised a man, I am a man, not a little boy; I would keep reminding myself.

I did eventually tell him a few years later about everything and how sorry I was. He didn't grunt, whine or call me names. He didn't even whack my head and told me to fight back and stop being such a pussy. Nothing like that. He just patiently waited until I had finished what I had to say, he never broke eye contact. He listened for a good while, and after I was finished he held me in his arms, "It's fine. If you want to cry then cry. It takes a real man to show emotions and once you're out of school, it'll be a new chapter in your life."

I didn't cry. I had held it in for so long I was just tired, I was used to not feeling anything. All I really did was ignore it. That was the day I felt deep emotions to Tantum. It felt like he understood everything and that was an amazing feeling. I finally had someone that was on my side. Someone to tell me nothing was my fault.

He wrapped his arm around me and we just laid in the grass for hours, holding me close to his armpit, just talking. I felt happy and at ease. I didn't feel this good since I was a kid. I was eighteen at the time.

Now, I am twenty, turning twenty-one in a few days, I came by to visit Tantum for a bit before I headed back to university. By this time, my grandparents had sadly passed away, and I would be staying in a cheap inn. I was so close to becoming an adult I was excited! Even though I felt like I still behaved like a twelve-year-old, and not even a smart one, just a really dumb one.


	2. Part 1

The smell of the forest after a heavy night storm is one of my favourite smells. It's so refreshing and earthy. It is around the early morning and the birds are fluttering around finding food to feed their babies with. I am on the search for Tantum, the god I had met and befriended since I was a kid, and as cliché, as it sounds, my first love, too.

I am on the search for this giant, hairy fuck-face, just so I can jump onto his back and surprise him, just like I used to do as a kid, however, I need to find him when he's at his weakest; when he's turned away.

I witness him standing around a nearby tree. What is he looking at? Turns out it's a deer family - I remember he told me when I was little that he knows every creature in the forest on a personal level. I don't understand how that is possible, though.

I slowly make my way around him until his back is facing me, waving my way through shrubs and bushes, trying not to make any noise of them rustling, I then ease myself up the tree, slow enough so I wouldn't make a sound, but fast enough so I could actually climb up it, and I crawl over a thick branch.

I went for the lowest one so when I jump onto him, I wouldn't hurt him, but most importantly, me. I don't even know if gods can feel pain. Can they? I've never really tried it out before. Though none of that matters now, I am going to get ready to jump onto him. I will squeeze him so hard his life force will come out his nostrils and I will feast onto his godly soul.

I leap.

"Uagh?!", the screams of surprise of Tantum burst out as I jump onto his back and cling onto him for dear life.

"Surprise! I'm here!"

"How many times have I told you not to do that?! Remember that time you ripped my back hairs off for gripping too hard?!", he bellowed at me, how dare he yell at me, though? I'm just giving him my affection.

"Oh, yeah! You remember that?!", I'm so surprised, I can't believe he remembers something like that!

"Of course I do! That hurt like hell!"

"So gods can feel pain, huh?", it's another surprising discovery! He has a good memory and he can feel pain! Imagine that.

"Of course I can, now can you get off of me?" he sounds so serious, chillout dawg.

"Awww, c'mon I'm not that heavy am I? Are you turning into an old man now?"

"You're not a kid anymore and I'm older than your great ancestors, now get OFF ME!!" he roars.

He's angry, but how far can I push his buttons I wonder? "Don't yell at me, Tantan! You love me, really!", I tease him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, EITHER"

"Why not? It's a nickname I used ever since I was small! Tantum was such a tongue twister, you can't expect a seven-year-old to handle that!" I give a mocking giggle, then at this moment, I feel his back tense.

Holy shit, he's not just pissed anymore, he's livid. He begins to shake and shift, leaning backwards to try and get me to slide off, in the midst of my screaming he swiftly tilts himself forward and I slip forward.

During my panic, I cling myself around his neck with my legs and I dangle. My nose pressing against something. It's soft and its smells salty but so masculine. I've never smelt this smell before- it's his crotch.

"Now that you're here, I need to talk to you about something, Gabrielus. Your birthday is soon, right?" Amazing! He remembers once again!

"Yeah, in a few days, why?" I wonder where this is going, why did he call me here anyway?

"Well, I have something to tell you, and it's not very easy..." He sounds so submissive right now, that's so not like him! "So I'm just going to come out and say it"

I unhook my legs from around his neck, I fall and land on my head, but the softness of the grass dulls the pain a bit. I was wounded so I decided to stay on my back and look up at him from this view - I was fine until he decided to kneel down to come closer to me.

"I am not a regular god, Gabrielus... I wanted to tell you this when you became an appropriate age to talk about all of this, and since you're leaving the young adult ages and becoming a full one, I needed to say it...", for fuck's sake, spit it out. "I am really the god of sexual tensions and desires. I can control sex organs, including your brain and mind to whatever you or I want."

Is he actually serious?

"Wait what."

I'm not even asking a question here, I fully understand what he means and what he's telling me, but what else do I say here? 'Thank you for telling me, I totally understand!', or the cliché porn plotline of 'Oh, daddy, hold me, make my cock grow with your magic powers!', hell no! He's my longtime best friend and this is just weird!

He can't even look at me in the eyes, even he's getting embarrassed. He continued to speak while scratching the side of his face as if he didn't know what else to do. Is that his stress relief?

"I can understand you're shocked, but I just needed to tell you before you became a fully-fledged adult. I wanted to have sex with you on your 21st birthday, as your friend and as a god." This is actually insane.

"I'M HAVING SEX WITH A GOD?! HOW WILL THIS HAPPEN AND WHY HAVE YOU CHOSEN ME OF ALL PEOPLE?!"

Tantum moves closer, his crotch blocks out most of my vision and all I can see if the dark brown cloth in my face and my shirt being lifted up. I can feel his beard and nose nuzzling and caressing my stomach.

"Because we've been friends for so long, I can't hold it in anymore... I need to do it with someone, and as a friend, I have chosen you." Isn't this what my grandparents told me about peer pressure? "I don't want to pressure you or anything, you don't have to do it...", is he a mind reader?

"This is my first time, though! I was literally saving it for when I'm in a relationship! Sex is sacred is it not?!", thinking about it now, is this the reason why parents never wanted their children wandering into the forest? Is the god a secret paedophile?

"Of course it is! Which would be the greatest honour for me to have you. I swear it will be the greatest thing you've ever felt." I mean, he did say he can change organs and my brain. Meaning what? I can have new fetishes that I never even thought of and get turned on by them?!

"...Hold on a minute, I just thought of something, though. Can you give me fetishes and kinks if you can control my mind like this?"

"It's not really mind control, but I do possess the power to give you any fetish to make the experience more fun. For example, if I gave you the fetish to like body hair then your experience would make it even better for you, as I have a ton of it." Well, that wouldn't work as I already have a fetish for body hair.

"Wait, though. I was friends with you since I was seven. Were you like... Secretly-"

"No! It's not what you're thinking! Just because I'm the god is sexual tensions and desires doesn't mean I want to have sex with a child! I am not a paedophile believe me! I thought of you like you were my son!" well I believe him, he isn't the type to go after youngsters.

"Think of it like this. If there was a porn star and they decided they wanted a kid, would they be a terrible mother or father because of their job? Would they have sex with their child because they're in the sex industry? It's kind of judgemental don't you think?" I guess he has a point there. "Besides, I just didn't want you getting lost in the woods.

"That's all well and good, but can you get off me now? Your sack is smelly..... Not that I dislike it or anything..." It's actually a turn on but I can't let him know this!

"Oh, god, I'm sorry!"

He pulls himself back, kneeling down at the top of my head. The view from here is amazing, his crotch goes all the way up to his large chest and his nipples are pointing down at me. He continues to look away with a bashful expression, I've never seen him like this before.

"So...", he mutters.

So? What does he mean... Oh! He's awaiting a response from me! "I... Suppose I could do this." I guess? I mean, he is a friend, maybe he needs to collect spiritual energy you could only get from sex? Maybe he'll die if he doesn't? Is he a cherry collector? An orgasm collector!

"Please think about this properly, I don't want you feeling like you're being forced into this, rape really isn't my thing unless you're into it... But still." He's right, maybe I should think about it more. "Tell you what, come back on your birthday and you can give me your answer then."

Well, that was a few days ago. Now I am heading back to him, holding onto a bag of my stuff. What should I tell him? Should I just leave and go home? I really don't want to come off as rude or anything, but he isn't bad looking, actually, he's totally my type, but should I still save it?


	3. Part 2

"So how do we do this, then? Is sex with a god a lot more extreme or something? Is there a ritual involved?", I may as well get the point across now just in case, or I may regret it later.

"A ritual? I'm a god, not a demon," he grabs both sides of my face, staring into my eyes as if he were trying to hypnotise me, "Are you ready, Gabrielus?"

Before I was ready to acknowledge his question and answer back, Tantum looms his face closer to mine and our lips touch. He slides one hand down my shoulder and to my side, sliding it around, cupping the arch of my back.

After a few seconds, he opens my lips gently, waiting to see if I would back away, giving me any sort of chance to give my say whether or not I wanted to do this. I wanted to stay and see what would happen, I trust him enough, and so in that moment, his tongue slowly slips past my lips, carefully dancing with mine, giving me a flick to join him in this activity. 

I hate standing here awkwardly, I'm not a fucking pillow princess, I'm going to commit to this. I grab his waist and I step closer towards him, flicking his tongue back in response. We stare at each other as we're melting into each other's kiss, this isn't feeling as special as I thought it would feel, but more humorous, as we continuously stare at each other, our pace begins to pick up, we're trying to outdo each other, and slowly, I'm beginning to feel aroused.

We refused to break the kiss and the only way for us to breathe was through our nostrils. The panting started to become much more frantic, and slowly I was starting to lose air, until Tantum pulled away, dragging out a string of saliva connecting our mouths. The thread of dribble breaks, snapping to my lower lip.

"How was that? Did you enjoy it, boy?", he huffs, catching his breath.

I stifle, "Yeah...", I heave using up the last of my breath for respond, as Tantum grasps onto my face again as he follows it with a kiss. 

Tantum's hand moves down from my back towards my buttocks, groping and squeezing them. He begins to walk into me, forcing me to tread backwards until I was enclosed. 

Tantum carries on slurping my mouth, biting my lips; he was really getting into it. He presses himself into me, grabbing my hands and entwining them with his as he rests himself onto me. His crotch bulges into mine, we're twitching and strained in our fabricated prison. 

Once again, he separates our kiss, and he grunts lowly into my ear, "naughty...", and he plants his hands onto my hips, and he grinds on me.

I choke out a moan, once again catching up with my breath. Tantum raises a hand up to the back of my shirt and he slits it from collar to the bottom, then he rips it away from my torso, leaving my top half bare.

"You better fix my shirt after this", feeling agitated, I don't want to head home with no clothes.

"I'm a god, not a fucking miracle worker", he growls and unbuckles my trousers, removing them without any damage.

We're face to face both in nothing but our underwear, and me in my socks and shoes. Tantum grabs the rim of my underwear and tugs on them.

"You're not going to like this, but I love to tease my partners," his fingers glow as he grasps the rear of the material and it slowly begins to dissolve. 

I feel the fibres tickle my skin as the clothing begin to get looser around me, until they fall off completely, leaving me with a full erection, prodding against Tantum's inner thigh.

At this moment in time, I don't care for my clothes, I need him to get me off immediately. I feel his cloth loosen and it lands onto the head of my cock. It feels warm and I can smell the musk of it without it being in front of my face. His member pokes through the fabric and Tantum shuffles, and it slips to the ground. His shaft is thick and his balls are tight and full.

"Fuck, you're thick, you're gonna' need to prepare me well if you expect me to take that", I admit to him.

"I can shrink the girth down if you think that'll be easier", he grabs the root of his cock and slaps it against my inner thigh.

"No, I want it to be as normal and as natural as possible", I give him a light grind, and twists me around, pushing my front against the tree and lifting my ass up.

"Have it your way, now relax and let me see this pucker of yours," he grabs both cheeks and spreads them, gliding his thumb over my entrance and pressing into it, waiting for it to give in.

"This is my first time and all, but I am aware that my anus doesn't lubricate itself", I spluttered, it's getting real now, I'm going to lose my virginity to a friend of more than 10 years.

"This just needs spit, that's all," I hear his lips smack against something, and that something begins to enter my hole slowly. It was a finger.

"I don't think spit will do - what if it dries out?", I cautioned, tensing up a little.

"I'm a sex god, fuck, how many times do I need to say this? You won't feel anything but pleasure unless you want it to be painful. now relax," he spat, planting his other hand on the lumbar region on my back, I slowly breathe in and out, relaxing, and I feel another finger enter, "good boy... Just relax...", he encouraged in a hushed tone.

Tantum begins to swirl his two fingers around inside of me, stretching and thrusting, "I'm sorry I snapped earlier... It's just been so long, I'm trying not to jump into this too quickly... I'm just so horny...", he added while groaning.

I felt deep inside of me tickle with an immediate reaction of wanting to urinate, speechless and trembling, I let out a questionable noise.

Tantum enters another finger, "I've found your prostate, sounds like you've never touched it before from how you're clenching around me", he begins to pant harder.

I begin to get so aroused and excited, my cock twitches harshly, pre-cum dripping from my tip.

"I can't take it anymore... I think I'm gonna' cum," I exclaim, my balls tighten and I feel my prostate throb from Tantum's touch.

"I was afraid of this," Tantum spoke as he reached around and grabbed my shaft, poking out between his middle and index finger, and he grips it tightly, tugging it back and forth, from root to head.

"Ah, yes, please jerk me off more! I'm gonna' cum!", I yelp in bliss, I haven't felt this good in a long while, my cock throbs in Tantum's hand.

"No you're not,", Tantum opposed.

"I'm sorry, but I am!" I respond, slowly beginning to thrust into his weird fist that holds into my member.

"Go on, then... Try and cum... Show your sir what you're made of...", he gives an almost devious purr as if he were tormenting a poor tortured soul.

I experience a wave of pure pleasure, I begin to orgasm and my prostate throbs. Suddenly, it sharply declines, ruining my peak of ejaculation, and my balls slowly begin to ache.

"I...I can't. What did you do?", I huff, catching my breath.

"Just an easier way of doing some edge-play. I have blocked off your urethra and ejaculatory duct to stop you from cumming. You may feel a few small orgasms, but you'll never cum", he chuckles.

I look down to see a purple seal-like circle rotating around the underside of my helmet. Tantum slips his fingers out of my hole and I feel the wet and stickiness of his cock, pressing up against the entrance of my ass.

"This is when it gets fun... It's like a mixture of edging and orgasm-denial... You feel the start of your orgasm, but it suddenly gets interrupted and leaves you the ache of blue balls.", he grabs onto my hips and slowly grinds against my cheeks, getting himself psyched and ready.

"My balls ache a little now that you mention it", I respond to him, gripping tightly onto the tree.

He leans onto my back, whispering into my ear seductively, "Then you best not orgasm until I say it's okay...", he growls, planting his head onto my anus and he lightly pushes forwards, the only direction it can go is inside of me.

I begin to pant, my cock twitching like crazy and his throbbing member slides in with ease.

"Oooh, fuck... Your hole just swallowed me up... It's not denying me at all. You really want this cock don't you, boy?", he groans, pushing all the way into me.

I can't backtalk to him or else he'll give me a hard time, I feel like I have to submit myself to him in order for him to let me cum. I swallow my pride, slowly losing myself in the lust, his cock pressing against my prostate, slowly knocking into it, my stomach twists in pleasure.

"Yes, I want it, sir...", I feel my face turn beet red, I've never spoken like this in front of him before.

"How long what you wanted it? Tell me, boy... Tell daddy how much you wanted this cock" He begins to pick up his pace, I fee nothing but pleasure at this point.

"I've wanted it ever since I left home a few years ago... How erotically you dressed... How physical we were together... How we mentally clicked... I wanted everything, and I wanted you!", I didn't care how flustered I felt, I had to admit this to him.

"Oh, really? Tell me more, boy... Tell daddy more...", Tantum sounded as if he were starting to lose control of his desire, he would pant and groan, shuffling his body weight around to give my hole a rest before going back to thrusting.

"I always loved the smell of your musk! You normally tried to hide it by eating berries and fruit, but the mix of citrus and your smell just made it more amorous!", I'm squealing at this point, I'm breathing heavily and I'm forced to speak my mind to my, technically, childhood friend.

"Do you know how much I wanted to take advantage of your hole, boy? The moment you turned eighteen, I wanted to have you. I wanted to wait until the right time, boy... I wanted to make you all mine and now I can... You are all mine... No matter how much you want to deny it... Your mind will say no, but your body is telling me YES!," Tantum grits his teeth and his nails dig into my sides, "Imma' go faster, boy... I need that ass so badly... Clench that hole around my fat dick... Take it harder... Take it FASTER!"

"Ahhhh..... Please touch my cock for me, daddy... If I move my hands from this tree I'll only fall into it!" I scream for him.

"Oh, really?", Tantum grazes lightly on the underside of my cock with his tails, "This thing right here?"

"Y-Yes, that right... Please..." I plead.

"Wow, normally you'd be giving me sarcastic responses... But when you're in heat you become a right subby-boy, don'tcha? ...Like a dog in heat..." he mocks.

He grabs onto my cock and slowly begins to wank me off. 

"You may still get sensations in your cock... It may feel good... But the more your body doesn't let it go the more the pain will bite you in the balls..." he cautioned. 

"No... You're wrong, I'm gonna' cum this time... I can feel it... I'm going to shoot right past this barrier you're holding me hostage of, and I'll enjoy every second of it... Not because it feels good... But because I've defeated the almighty sex god...", I begin to near a climax, trying to avoid choking on my own words.

"Mmm, your enthusiasm just makes me want to pound you like mad... Come on, then... Show me... If you cum I'll do whatever you say and do whatever you want... But if you don't, I'll fuck you as hard as I want and you can't say shit...", he swirls his cock around deep inside of me, massaging my prostate and helping me build up to my peak.

I nod in agreement, "Let's do this...", I give a long, relaxed sigh, as I hear a 'Mmm, fuck...' from the god behind me, he begins to slam his cock harder and faster, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Here it comes... I'm gonna' cum!" I give him the warning as he continuously rams into me.

"Nah, you won't..." he gives a satisfying exhale.

I begin to orgasm. I feel everything just release and flush away, my balls tighten once more and I... Fuck. FUCK. The pain! My balls feel like they're being grabbed and pulled. I look down to see a tiny spot of pre-cum dribble out.

"I have to say... I'm slightly impressed you managed to get a little pre-cum out... Only *slightly*, though...", I feel him wrap his arms around me, resting his body on me, his large stomach pressing into my back. His weight is comforting and makes me even more aroused.

I can feel his breath against my neck and back, and I can tell he's grinning. He then begins to slam his hips deep into me. Thrusting. Fucking. Plowing. Everything I can think of.

"Ugghh... Fuck... I've been holding back for so long... I need to cum..." He sounds exhausted.

"Please... Let me cum, too... I'll do anything", I moan for him, begging for release and for some sort of mercy. 

"Anything, eh? Ugghh... You'll... Be mine, then? Hnng.... Will you live with me in these woods forever? Hhnn..." 

"You can come with me! C...Come with me to my town! W...We can live together there. You're a god, it'll be easy for you!", It's true, I would love for him to live with me, and I would love to be classed as his forever.

"Hhhnnggg..... It's a deal, then, boy... I'll let you c...cum... If you become mine... If you don't I'll be demolishing your hole for another few hours... How many denials have you had so far?", his pace begins to pick up, we're sweating like crazy and I can't hang onto this tree for much longer.

"M...Maybe 4... 5 times? J...Just, please... Let me cum... I can't hold on any longer...!" 

"Mmmm... If you get close again, I'll remove the seal... Just the moment before you climax... Just for you, boy... I'll let you cum for daddy..." I can feel his member twitch right inside my gut, I feel like he's going to burst any moment now.

"Please, daddy... Thank you, sir... P...Please let me cum..." I plea.

Tantum grinds more, my whole body trembling under his weight and the pressure of needing to release. 

"Is my boy gonna' cum for daddy, then? Is he gonna' blow his load... And show daddy how much of an obedient... And good slut he is?", he begins to make rumbling noises in his throat as if he couldn't take it anymore, "Come on, boy... Beg for me... Tell daddy how much you want his cum... Let daddy shoot his seed deep inside you..."

"Y...Yes, daddy... P...Please dump your seed in your newly owned little slut... I need to be trained well and rough... Teach me how to take your cock... Mould my hole into your own personal toy... Please, just let me cum!" I cry out for him to give permission. 

Tantum grabs onto my shaft and he rubs it rapidly, the seal begins to fade away and I feel this wave of happiness hit me and the dread vanishes, leaving me in ecstasy, with a final squeal, "I'm gonna' cum... Daddy, I'm cumming!", my hole clenches around Tantum's fat cock, and I shoot jets of pure white cum, all over his hand and tree. 

"Mmm, fuck you cum a lot... Hhnnggg.... You fucker... You horny boy...", he lays his head on my back, breathing down my neck, he pumps faster as if he were machinery. Mounting me as if we were mating for our lives, he squirts and releases his seed; roaring and groaning.

Eventually, once we catch our breath, Tantum pulls out, cum immediately coming out of the only exit I could provide and dripping to the floor and dribbling down my leg. 

"Did you use magic to cum that much?" I ask as I let go of the tree and wobble to a clean patch of grass to rest.

"No, this is my usual amount per day", he gives a devious grin, trotting towards me, yanking me in his arms, he throws himself onto the grass and props me onto his belly.

"Our bedroom is going to be a mess..." I sigh, rubbing the man's chest underneath me.

"You know it, boy...", he spanks my ass.

"Now, let's get cleaned and dried, and we can have a wander around a bit more before our next session..." he strokes my thighs for comfort.

"So soon? At least let me rest"

"There's no resting in these woods...", Tantum slowly begins to grope my ass cheeks again.

"I guess I'll just have to run..." I mock as I roll off of his belly and onto my back, slowly rolling away from him.

Tantum charges towards me, landing his hands either side of my head, and gives me a peck on the lips, "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first ever finished story! I'm sorry if it's too smutty and weird! I hope to make more in the future, maybe even work on some more fanfictions! Thank you for taking the time for reading and I hope to see you next time!
> 
> -Purple_Tuesday


End file.
